Time Piece
by cmcj
Summary: A collection of four Code Geass drabbles. Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen and Rolo. Because time never waits for anyone. -LelouchNunnally, LelouchKallen, Rolo-
1. I

**Time Piece**

_A Collection of Code Geass Drabbles_

_(Cross-posted to and completed on my LiveJournal)_

_**Part the First**_

**I.**

In the beginning there was the princess and the prince, the sun and the sky, brother and sister, Nunnally and Lelouch. And she loved him as much as he loved her, and they'd both always had each other.

Even when her world had darkened and Nunnally couldn't see him, she could still feel him, fingers-eyes-nose-mouth-hair; she still felt the warmth in his touch and heard the smile in his voice. Lelouch was still there, there and beautiful.

* * *

Braille was a strange and interesting language to learn. Nunnally's delicate hands would skim across the tiny little bumps on a page, the tips of her fingers feeling them slowly bring words to her world once more. When she'd tried to teach it to Lelouch her brother had only laughed and protested and said it tickled too much for him to concentrate, and then deterred her from teaching him any further by whispering every word he'd actually managed to decipher playfully down her ear.

* * *

Lelouch used to brush her hair, in long, loving strokes as they wiled the afternoons at the academy away with teasing chatter and laughter and mirth.

* * *

When Marianne had died all Nunnally had seen was blood, all she had smelt was blood and all she had heard was Lelouch's horrified, high-pitched screaming from somewhere at the top of the stairs.  
And by the time Lelouch had rushed over to pull her out from under their mother's corpse and all that blood and cradle her with wracking, frightened sobs, Nunnally's vision had already descended into nothingness.

* * *

When Nunnally was fourteen she'd asked her brother if she could be selfish. Because somehow, it'd felt as though Lelouch was slowly, slowly slipping away, like he was hiding something and she was losing something, and if there was one thing Nunnally did not want to lose, it was her brother. But Lelouch had clasped her hand and kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed, and promised her with gentle words that he would always be there. And Nunnally trusted him and believed in him, as she always did, because she loved him, so much, and she knew no other way.

* * *

Lelouch once told her he'd give the world for her.

Nunnally's heart can only bleed for him now.

-FIN-

* * *

_Reviews do still make me happy._


	2. II

**II.**

Maybe the third time's the charm.

That is what Kallen thinks, arched in the Guren's cockpit as the Knightmare frame stands poised, its giant claw ominous and threatening, looming before the Emperor of Britannia.

She has turned against him twice before, this boy, this man named Lelouch who is now standing, alone and defenseless against her.

This time it will be the last.

His face is a blank mask, still as handsome and cold and regal as ever as he looks up at her (the Geass cannot affect her while she is up there) and Kallen's eyes are burning but her fingers wrap tightly around the controls and she says goodbye.

But Lelouch doesn't move.

And neither does she.

_Sometimes the heart forgets, but the body still remembers_, they say.

Kallen cannot move, and she doesn't know why.

Or maybe, in her heart she does.

It is because Lelouch is Zero and Zero is Lelouch, and Lelouch has asked her (asked, and not commanded her) to live.

And to kill him would make that last, precious request impossible to fulfill.

-FIN-

* * *

_(This was based on the episode preview for R2's Turn 24, in case any of you are wondering. The episode has since been released but I haven't had the chance to see it yet._)


	3. III

**III.**

In the beginning there was the princess and the prince, the sun and the sky, Nunnally and Lelouch. And Nunnally was his sun and Lelouch was her sky, and it would be that way for a long time to come.

But Nunnally knew her brother, and she knew he could be too selfish, too vengeful, and too proud.

And Lelouch knew his sister could be too innocent and too kind.

Still their worlds revolved around each other, she his sun and he her sky and he her sun and she his sky, and always between them there was laughter, warmth, and love, always when they were together, the world seemed a little better, a little brighter, a little more filled with hope.

Until the world had started spinning in the wrong direction and ripped everything out of place.

And then there had only been blood and shattered fragments and lies, _so many_ lies and tears.

Because in the end, Lelouch was just a boy.

And Nunnally was just a girl.

And he was just her brother and she was just his sister and they were just two siblings, broken and torn apart by the world, because that was the way the world was and they hadn't been able to change it no matter how hard they'd tried.

And no matter how hard they'd tried, they hadn't been able to change each other either.

-FIN-


	4. IV

**Time Piece**

_**Part the Last**_

**IV.**

For as long as he could remember, Rolo Lamperouge had always lived in a time different from everyone else.

But time never stopped for Rolo, and so the clock always ticked on.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

When he was a child on tiptoe with a gun in his hands his heart would stop and time would stop for every other being, but Rolo would still move and pull the trigger, and the clock would still tick on.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

When he had first collapsed after the prolonged usage of his Geass (his breath had stopped and the hands of the clock had spun and spun) V.V. had made a strange noise in his throat that sounded like a disinterested sigh, declared him as just another failure and bluntly prounounced that he was bound to die at anytime. Still Rolo lived, and still the clock ticked on.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

Each time Rolo brandished the edge of his knife, the clock ticked on.

Each time everyone else was frozen in place, Rolo still drew life, and the clock ticked on.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock._

And then Rolo met Lelouch and became his brother, and time still moved but Rolo's heart slowly learned to beat a little faster, a little harder, and little stronger. It learned to feel, it learned the meaning of closeness, of warmth, of humanity, of love. And still the clock always ticked on, even when his heart learned to fear, to yearn, to ache, to break; still its hands continued to wind and spin tight around him.

Time had never waited for Rolo.

But that was alright, because when the time finally came, when it was the time, when he found the simplest, purest courage and when he made - when his _heart_ made _that choice_ -

The clock stopped ticking.

Rolo's tiny heart gave way.

And the clock stopped ticking altogether.

--FIN--

* * *

_For Rolo, who is and will always be precious.  
_

_Thoughts?_


End file.
